tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Night Train
Night Train is a song from the fifth season dedicated to the post train and "The Flying Kipper". Lyrics :See how the night sky glows, :See the light from the night train, :The fire glow from the night train. :On down the line he blows... :Woooooo-oooooo!!! :On down the line he blows. :All through the night he goes. :Hear the sound of the night train, :The chugga-chug-chugg of the night train. :Hear how his whistle blows... :Woooooo-oooooo!!! :Hear how his whistle blows. :Pulling, heaving, big engine breathing. :Pistons pushing side by side. :Driver checking, gauging, peering, :Fireman stoking by his side. :On down the line they go. :Fast track for the mail train, :Clear away for the post train. :Non-stop all night they go... :Woooooo-oooooo!!! :Non-stop all night they go. :See how the night sky glows. :Clear ahead for the night train, :Green light for the night train. :On down the track he blows... :Woooooo-oooooo!!! :On down the track he blows. :Dawn is breaking, sleepy town waking. :Children waving, watch him go. :Freight trains, milk trains, :Boat trains waiting, :Stand aside to let him go. :There in the morning glow :The sunlight on the night train, :Silhouettes the night train. :On down the line he blows... :Woooooo-oooooo!!! :There in the morning glow. :On down the line he blows :Hear the sound of the night train, :The chugga-chug-chugg of the night train. :Hear how his whistle blows... :Woooooo-oooooo!!! :Hear how his whistle blows. :On down the line he blows, :On down the line he blows. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Duck * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Stepney * Diesel * Daisy * BoCo * Skarloey * Rheneas * Rusty * Bertie * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Jem Cole * Bulstrode (faceless) Episodes * Troublesome Trucks * The Flying Kipper * Percy and Harold * Wrong Road * Edward's Exploit * Ghost Train * Thomas, Percy and the Dragon * Diesel Does it Again * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train * One Good Turn * Escape * All at Sea * A Bad Day for Sir Handel * Rusty to the Rescue * Fish * Put Upon Percy * Stepney Gets Lost * Something in the Air * Oliver's Find Deleted and Extended Scenes * The Flying Kipper: # A deleted scene of Henry pulling the Flying Kipper through Knapford. # An alternate angle of Henry puffing into Wellsworth while pulling the Flying Kipper. * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train: # Deleted scene of Thomas by the Watermill. # Deleted scene of Thomas chuffing through Suddery. # Deleted scene of Thomas passing a signalbox. # An extended shot of Thomas passing the beach. # An extended shot of Thomas and Percy traveling through Wellsworth. # Deleted scene of Thomas going over the bridge while Percy goes under the bridge. # An extended shot of Thomas passing through Knapford with the mail coaches. * One Good Turn - An extended shot of Bill or Ben pulling trucks at the end of the music video. * Fish - An extended shot of Henry pulling the Flying Kipper passed the beach. * Oliver's Find - An extended shot of Oliver passing the Fishing Village. * Unknown: # Deleted scene of Thomas' whistle. # Deleted scene from the fourth season of Thomas pulling the mail coaches through a set from Rusty to the Rescue. # Deleted scene from the fifth season of Thomas with the mail coaches passing through Brendam. Trivia * A version without subtitles can be seen on Cranky Bugs and Other Thomas Stories and Spills and Chills and Other Thomas Thrills. * A close-up of Oliver's whistle is mirrored. * The song's melody is based on the post train theme from Seasons 3 and 4. * The song was featured in the original script of Thomas and the Magic Railroad. Goofs * In a close-up of Thomas' wheels, a red wire is sticking out from his running board. * In a close-up of Percy's whistle blowing, the sky is light when it should be dark. In other languages Gallery File:NightTraintitlecard.png|Title card File:NightTrainUSTitleCard.png|US Title Card File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain22.png File:NightTrain.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain21.png File:TheFlyingKipper7.jpg File:Edward'sExploit41.png File:SomethingintheAir23.jpg|Henry and James File:SomethingintheAir4.jpg File:Fish13.png File:Oliver'sFind54.png File:WrongRoad12.png File:Fish53.png File:TheFlyingKipper.png File:WrongRoad9.png|Edward and Gordon File:TroublesomeTrucks5.png File:PercyandHarold5.png File:TheFlyingKipper21.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain25.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain2.png File:Oliver'sFind43.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain3.jpg File:Oliver'sFind44.png File:GhostTrain23.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon83.png File:Oliver'sFind49.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel5.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain39.png File:StepneyGetsLost30.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain5.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain11.jpg File:TheFlyingKipper47.png File:TheFlyingKipper8.jpg File:PutUponPercy.PNG File:OneGoodTurn54.PNG File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain24.png|Thomas and Percy File:SomethingintheAir58.png File:TheFlyingKipper17.png File:AllatSea3.png File:TheFlyingKipper23.png File:TheFlyingKipper15.png File:TheFlyingKipper16.png|Henry File:Escape63.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain6.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain26.png File:DieselDoesitAgain44.png File:AllatSea12.png File:AllatSea13.png File:AllatSea14.png File:Fish32.png File:OneGoodTurn.jpg Music Video File:Night Train - Music Video Category:Songs